earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Ember (Jessica McKenzie)
"Everyone said it was impossible for a symbiote to walk through the flames unharmed." - Ember "I've got the flames, he's got... whatever an alie-symbiote has." - Jessica McKenzie Jessica McKenzie is a fire-generating mutant who kept her powers a secret for many years until she had the lucky (or unlucky) chance of meeting, and later bonding with a symbiote. Together, they are known as the self-proclaimed superhero Ember, which the symbiote would later call himself. As of today, Jessica McKenzie is Ember's only known host. Appearance Jessica is 5'6, weighs 120 lbs, has ginger hair, olive eyes and a mesomorph body build. Ember is sometimes mistaken as the psychotic symbiote Carnage, due to the colour of himself being a similar shade of red (Ember is carnelian), but with a black face and glowing orange eyes as well as the inside of his mouth glowing orange, due to inheriting Jessica's superpowers. When he takes a human form, his body takes Jessica's body shape; even her hair, which is a mix of carnelian and black. Relationships Ember's relationships: * Jessica McKenzie (host, friend) Jessica McKenzie's relationships: * Peterson McKenzie (father) * Louise McKenzie (mother) Powers/Abilities Powers/Abilties of Ember: *'Superhuman Strength': Ember can lift almost as much as Venom, the heaviest he can lift being 65 tons. He will often hold back against his enemies during combat, as he does not want to kill them, but will always incapacitate them. *'Superhuman Durability': Ember's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from most super powered individuals. Ember can easliy absorb small-arms fire, but is vulnerable to sonic-based attacks. *'Superhuman Stamina': Ember is capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time, acting like a filter for Jessica if she ever traverses through areas such as toxic terrain, being underwater, and even in space. *'Regenative Healing Factor': Ember is capable of healing the host from injuries normal humans cannot heal from at a much faster rate, ranging from small to leathal, and can cure illnesses humans regard as incurable (such as cancer). *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Ember can manipulate his entire bio-mass, even using himself as a shield to protect his host and whoever is in harm's way, though it lacks more advanced shape-shifting abilities of some other symbiotes and/or other heroes and villains who possess this power. He can even manipulate his bio-mass to merge with other symbiotes, although he has never once used it. Ember can also use this to manipulate squeeze into areas most beings cannot get into, and can hold his own mass for a short period of time (around 15-20 minutes) before needing to re-bond again. *'Claw Retraction': Ember can protrude claws from his fingers and his toes, though he normally uses this for climbing, and to disable an enemy, but never to kill. *'Telepathy': The Klyntar species communicate both psionically and biochemically with the host and each other, and so Ember often communicates telepathically with his host, Jessica, regardless of what form he is in. *'Telepathy Resistance': As a result of Ember being a bond between two separate minds, it takes longer than conventional for a telepath to affect his mind. This defense is not absolute, however. *'Empathic Empowerment': The Ember symbiote, like others of its kind, is capable of feeding off its host's negative emotions - chiefly rage, hatred, and bloodlust - in order to augment itself. However, doing so has a corrupting effect on the symbiote, causing it to become increasingly bloodthirsty, cruel, and feral. *'Camouflage': As with all symbiotes, Ember is capable of physically adapting to his environment. He can even camoflage as Jessica's clothing, and can change at any time he wishes or on command. *'Genetic Memory': Ember can access the memories and information of his host, however he will forget certain things if inflicted with heavy blunt force trauma. *'Parasitic Inheritance': Like all symbiotes, once Ember finds a host, he is able to inherit the powers and abilities of the host. In this case, Jessica is his only host, which gives him the following abilities: **'Fire Generation': Ember can generate and spew fire from his mouth, similar to a flamethrower. **'Fire Immunity': A surprising addition and unique to Ember's abilities, the fire he emits also gives him the unique ability to withstand fire and heat; in general, all symbiotes are otherwise vulnerable to fire. Powers of Jessica McKenzie: *'Fire Generation': Jessica can generate and spray fire from her hands, though they aren't hot enough to melt giant proportions of snow and ice. *'Fire Immunity': Simply, Jessica is invulnerable to fire, allowing her to traverse fiery terrain unharmed. Skills *'Basic Combatant': After Ember bonded with Jessica, the symbiote encouraged her to find and train herself to become a better fighter. Jessica currently has basic knowledge of karate and taekwondo. *'Parkour': Outside of using the symbiote, Jessica can traverse a complex environement (busy, crowded or building-heavy areas for example) in the fastest and most effecient way possible. Weaknesses Ember's weaknesses: * Sonic Attacks: Like all symbiotes, Ember is extremely sensitive to sonic attacks, which leaves him vulnerable to kill. * Anti-Venom: Should the Anti-Venom symbiote ever resurface again, Ember can be killed if he comes into contact with Anti-Venom, in which its skin is very toxic to symbiotes and can potentially kill them after prolonged contact. * Pacifist: Sometimes, being a pacifist doesn't always work for Ember. Though he will often try to look for a peaceful/another solution to a problem, people (Jessica especially) will either dismiss him or jump in head-first into a problem, much to Ember's dismay. Jessica McKenzie's weaknesses: * Water: If Jessica's hands ever comes into contact with water, she will lose the ability to generate fire for a period of time, until she dries them. * Snow/Ice: Although she can melt snow and ice, large amounts of it on her hands will disable her ability to generate fire, as she is not strong enough to melt the larger amounts. * Cockiness/Impatience: Sometimes, Jessica may end up way in over her head, and will often 'run before walking'. Equipment n/A Personality Jessica, in contrast to her 'fiery' persona when she uses her powers, is actually a softie, and just like any other goodie-two-shoes, she will always be the helpful person in the group. Sometimes she jokes around a lot, and usually comes up with (terrible) phrases or sayings when in combat. She is also cocky and impatient, which gets her into trouble or almost gets herself killed. Ember, unlike most symbiotes, is peaceful. He does not always want to fight, but he doesn't like criminals either. He and Jessica share a kinship ever since they bonded, though it was not always steady. He will often playfully (or literally) insult Jessica if she doesn't listen to her, in which she will often reply "Just live a little, man!". History TBA Trivia & Quotes TBA © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Thor Saying "Yeet"'s Characters Category:Inhabitants